


Harry and the blessing of the dragon

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF goblins, Dead Voldemort, F/M, Gen, Grey Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, New Dark Lord, No Horcruxes, Well trained Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Harry survived the killing curse, no one could figure out why. This is the story of why.Lily's genius, a goblin forged blade, and an obscure ritual made Harry a force to be reckoned with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of this (save a few OC later on)
> 
> ♠Denotes Goblinoid♠  
> ♪Denotes Parseltongue♪

 

**Chapter 1 The first battle of the Goblin War of 1987:**

 

The Goblin Horde and the large assembly from the Ministry of Magic stand at both sides of Diagon Alley, sweat and blood dripping from all survivors. The wizards look grim. Though they have killed many goblins, a large number of their force has died as well.

 

Amelia Bones, head of the Auror department raises her voice above the din of whispered conversation, “Give us Harry and we can end this war.” A loud snort comes from the rear of the goblin horde, as the tallest goblin she has ever seen steps towards the front. His armor looks like bands of mythral wrapped around his form. The only thing of his features that can be seen are the two glowing green eyes. He turns slightly to his left and the helmet retracts into the armor as though it were a spider wrapped around his head.

 

As everyone gets a closer look, they see that it is a 7 year old human boy, an inflamed scar above his right eye. When the boy opens his mouth, they notice enlarged canines and incisor. The boy speaks softly and the wind carries his words to the wizard army. “Who are you to take me away from my family? You are just like THEM! The goblins have helped me heal from what THEY did to me. Leave now and the war will be over, if not…” A short sword with a solid black blade forms from void travelling up from his hand. “If not, I will defend my family as they have defended me.”

 

The crowd of wizards start shooting a variety of spells into the crowd of goblins and stop when they see their spells being sucked into an orb hovering in front of Harry. He turns to face the wizards fully, causing them to gasp. Harry Potter he may be, but the black scales extending from just below his left ear, down into the armor makes every wizard piss themselves. When Harry frowns and the helm closes they start to shake. Amelia Bones apparates away, knowing that she has to live. The last thing she sees from the combat is the strange armor absorbing all of the spells that were cast, and a set of wings, blacker than the darkest pitch, erupting from his back.

 

Thirty minutes later, the 45 Aurors that survived retreat, leaving the alley in fear of the-boy-who-lived.

 

**Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#4 Privet Drive 1983**

 

Petunia Dursley is smiling as she feeds her Duddy Dinkums, her wonderful husband, smiling softly until they hear the Freak start to cry. She huffs as she stands, going to the boot cupboard, pulling him out and sitting him down. Handing him a small piece of toast, she turns to get more bacon for her sweetums. As she turns, she sneezes pouring hot grease down Harry’s side and ear. Before anyone else can react Harry screams out in pain, the air, as well as everything not nailed down, pulls towards the screaming toddler, before a black explosion erupts from the epicentre, launching everything away. Petunia and Dudley were the lucky ones, both thrown through the kitchen windows, though Petunia was cut up fairly badly,  her and Dudley would survive. Vernon however would not, as he was blasted so hard because of his girth, that he busts through both the wall of  the house, as well as half the stone wall separating his property from #6 head first. His neck was snapped, even if his head wasn't flattened.

 

As Harry kept crying from the pain, a spiral of black energy pulsed, racing around the globe, causing three heads to snap up, two of them were in Azkaban, and one was in Gringotts bank, the third one starts barking out orders, and a group of goblins converged apon him, as they get close, a disk of silver appears under them and they appear in front of a muggle home. Ragnok the Seventh, next king of goblinkind had found his godson at long last.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Harry and the goblins descend to their homes under the bank to honor those who died, a feast and toasts to the honorable dead. Harry's armor had receded into its first of 7 forms, a heavy mythral bracer on his left arm. 

 

As the meal comes to an end, he goes to his room to meditate and remember his training, keeping the beast leashed is important after all…..

 

**~~~~~~Flashback Gringotts Bank, 1985~~~**

 

Harry grunts in frustration as his classmate punches him in the face, causing Harry to fall back to the ground. “♠ Stupid little wizard, can't take a punch.♠” The larger child sneers. The adult that is supposed to be protecting Harry, not noticing the confrontation. Suddenly the air flexes and moves around Harry and the scarring from the grease that they couldn't heal turns black. The eye slits like a dragons and a roar that frightens everyone in the bank that day erupts from his throat. The guard turns as a long spiked tail rips out of the base of Harry's spine, black wings and horns growing rapidly. The next roar is accompanied by a gout of sickly colored green and purple flames. Everyone starts backing away, except two goblins, Ragnok the Seventh, and a younger goblin named Griphook. 

 

They both approach cautiously, as the boy looks their direction, his eyes glowing Eldritch green. Ragnok starts talking softly, as Griphook offers out some food. The boy starts to breathe easier and the horns, wings and tail disappear. He blinks three or four times as he comes back to himself, then he asks softly,♠ “What happened? The last I remember I was knocked on the ground.”♠ The goblins gasp as they notice the black scales have not gone, nor has the slitted eye. Ragnok chuckles as he finally realizes how Harry had survived the killing curse. His mother had sacrificed an ancient goblin weapon, the blade of the Arcane Dragon, Gethrek the Destroyer. 

 

As goblin steel absorbs what makes it stronger, the goblin that finished off that dangerous adversary thought it might absorb some of its power, but what he didn't expect was for the dragon's body and soul to be absorbed, nor did he expect the blade to kill him in retribution. The others in the goblin party who confronted that dragon all met their end at that blade before it was bound and given to Lily Potter by Ragnok himself two thousand years later, at the birth of her son. He knew she wanted a powerful artifact to fuel some ritual, now he knew what she did. The fact that Harry manifested draconic traits shows that it was slightly botched, the soul was pushed out of the blade and was pushed into Harry. 

Apparently the blade deemed him worthy as he cleared his head, as the weapon manifested its self in a pull of void, its long black blade glowing green and purple, a voice that only the oldest goblins remembered echoing through the tunnels,  **“You, Child of the Prankster and the Flame, have been deemed worthy of my power, my body and soul are now yours.”** As the last word is spoken, wings of pitch black erupted from Harry's back before they and the sword receded.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2: Evulgo Espertin Arsenalus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2 year time skip, and Harry finishing his Goblinoid transformation (think Animagus, but as a bipedal creature).

**Chapter 2: Evulgo Espertin Arsenalus**

As the higher order of goblins watches on, Harry finally wins his combat trial. His mentor, Sharpaxe smiles wickedly as Harry beheads the Nundu in the ring. The current Goblin King and prince stand, clapping, vicious smiles on their faces.

♠We now declare you to be ready, young warrior. Once you finish your transformation, we will allow you♠, his smile widens, and his eyes glint in mischievous pride, ♠to go to that Wizard school so you can be fully trained in magic♠.

Harry wipes the sweat from his brow and nods, before bowing and walking from the arena. His feet take him to the deep meditation chamber, where he sits in the center slowly. He slips into a trance and finds himself in his mindscape, a deep cavern, filled with artefacts, gold, and jewels. His guardian, the dragon that they fear for some reason snorts a green and purple smoke as in his head he moves deeper, looking apon what he is seeking to become.

Meanwhile, Sharpaxe steps into the chamber, and sees the beginning of Harry's first full transformation. His eyes widen as he runs back to the arena to alert the king.

In Harry's mindscape, he approaches the beast, examining it closely. The hair sprouting from its body looks coarse, dark, and dangerous, with the glint of worked iron running throughout. The skin underneath, a mottled silver, with swirls of pewter, that upon closer examination, looks to run through every inch of skin. Harry recognises the metal as Adamantine. He then hears a hissing voice echo around him. 

♪Why have you sought me out young one? None should remember me...♪

Harry bows low to the being, looking into the huge black and red eye that opened slowly.

♪Powerful one, I did not plan on finding you persay, you are contained within my mind, and are the one my body called to. May I know your name?♪

The large beast snorts softly, and his voice echo again, ♪I am Tarrasque, there are no others like me. I feel kinship to you so we will be one...♪

Back in the chamber, a large group of goblins are running around, hoping that the boy is in control, as they see him transform. His body stretches and bends, and when the goblin king sees his form he gasps out, ♠Tarrasque!♠

He sees the eyes open, a green that looks familiar, with black scelera, and as it nods he knows that Harry is in control.


	3. Important update

Sorry folks,

Due to stress, both financial and mental, I have stopped writing this story. Technically its because I had to sell my laptop and no longer have the notes to continue this story. My son however has asked me to allow him to use my account to write a story he has had an idea for and I will be allowing him to do so. My stories however will not be continued, sorry about that, but I shall put them up for adoption to anyone who wants to try to complete them. Just leave a message and I will put it up for adoption.

 

Thank You for kind words and kudos,

dA


End file.
